All Dogs Go Somewhere
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy!
1. Dark and Stormy Night

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! New story! Whoo! I almost didn't post this. But while I still have my focus and I'm doing okay, I'm putting this out. Anyways. Welcome all newcomers the darkside! Please see Gabriel cookies. To my regular darlings! I have news. First off, y'all know I've been having issues with my toes. Today was my appointment, and the verdict is; I was right. I need surgery. *flatlines* So they did an assessment and x-rayed my toes. In a few weeks, I'll be going back for the consultation part, and get my surgery scheduled. But yeah. I was right. There's an operating table in my future. There usually is with me. Second: my grandmother is not doing well at all. Today she suffered a stroke. Yeah. She was doing better and now this. She's back in the hospital. As much as I hate to say it, but I think my grandmother's time is almost over. Ever since her husband (my grandfather) passed away in 2011, she's been slowing declining. You can fix an engine so many times before it gives out completely. So my focus is once again going to be spotty at best, as well updates. I will try, but my grandmother comes first. Anyways. That's all for the news. Sam In Wonderland was awesome! I'm glad y'all enjoyed it! I loved writing it! A sequel might appear in the future ;) But in the meantime, enjoy this new fic! Doing things differently and I can't wait to dive into this one. My plot bunnies are really excited for this one! So without further ado, let's get going!**

 **Summary: Sam and Dean live a dog good life with their owners Gabriel and Castiel. Sam had a heart problem when he was a pup, well a young pup, and it still bothers him a little. Castiel their co owner examines Sam after a long hard night and not being able to shake a cold. Dean, the older pup is worried and doesn't want his brother to die. Dean will do anything for his brother, dog or not!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **It Was A Dark and Stormy Night**

It was storming pretty hard one night in Lawrence Kansas. A black German Shepherd puppy of two months paced outside of the door in the animal clinic OR, one of his owners, owned. He was waiting on news of his mother and his baby brother. His father had to be put down when he got too aggressive, that was just after his mother got pregnant again. Then sadly, his mother got sick. Some kind of heart condition. She was rushed down into the clinic's ER when Castiel noticed something wrong. He knew somehow his mother wasn't going to make it. Even stranger, he could live without his mother, but not his brother.

He whined and flattened his ears. He really needed to know what was happening! His ears perked up when he heard something. He heard the front entrance open and saw his other owner, Castiel's older brother, Gabriel walk in. He owned the bar next door, and they lived in the penthouse upstairs. Their owners parents were rich and gave them the huge apartment. The catch was the two had work their businesses. Castiel loved animals, particularly bees, so he became a vet and took over his mother's clinic. Gabriel loved animals, dogs especially, but he wanted to run his father's bar. It was more his thing.

"Hey buddy. Still back there huh?" Gabriel asked petting Dean gently.

Dean whined and barked softly.

"Come on boy. Let's go upstairs and get some rest. There probably won't be any news until later." Gabriel said.

Dean growled. He couldn't leave now! What if Castiel needed him?!

"Dean! Here!" Gabriel commanded.

Dean whined again and flattened his ears again, but obeyed. He knew better than to go against his owners. If he did, he feared he would end up on the streets. He followed Gabriel upstairs to the penthouse. Once inside the lavish apartment, he followed his human to the kitchen and ate the food that was placed in his dish, and drank some water. Dean then went to his bed by the fireplace and closed his eyes. As he dozed off, he wondered if he would wake a big brother, or totally a lone dog.

The next morning he heard a squeaking sound. Not like one of his chew toys, but like a baby animal he once saw on a show Castiel was watching. He opened his eyes and yawned. He stood up and shook out his fur, then headed to the kitchen. When he got closer he heard Castiel and Gabriel, and that weird squeaking sound. He raced into the kitchen and saw Castiel holding a tiny creature. Was that what he thought it was...?

Castiel noticed Dean and smiled. He knelt down in front of Dean, and carefully held out the tiny white and black puppy. "Hey boy. Meet your baby brother. Samuel."

Dean looked at Castiel and then his baby brother. He gently sniffed him, and smiled. His brother was finally here! His brother squeaked and his tiny nose twitched. Dean panted happily.

"Now, we have to be careful with him Dean. Sam is very tiny, and he has the same heart problem your mother had." Castiel said sadly. Mary had a hard labor, but went peacefully when she knew her puppy was alright.

Dean frowned a little but swore to keep his brother safe and warm. He ate his breakfast and watched Gabriel bottle feed his brother. He went to bed and waited for Gabriel to lay Sammy next to him. His brother was named Samuel, but he liked Sammy better. He got comfortable and Gabriel gently placed Sam next to him. Dean smiled and panted happily when his Sammy snuggled into him.

Sam was new to the world and was confused about everything. He somehow knew his mother was gone, but cried out for someone. He snuggled into the warmth next him. His brother. He drifted off into peaceful sleep, before he did, he heard his brother.

"Happy birthday little brother. I love you."

Sam felt safe and warm. He loved his big brother too.

 **D'awwwwwwwww! Just a little back story and some fluff for y'all. Next chapter hopefully soon! Bare with me please!**

 **Until Next Time! I want a little Sam and Dean puppy!**


	2. Happy Big Brother

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Yay, an update on time! Whee! Anyways. My grandmother's not well. She's basically existing at this point. She's tired, disoriented, very confused. She's on borrowed time now. It's really hard, but like my grandfather, I accept this and know that when her time comes, I need to let go. Alright. Before I break down again, let's continue on shall we? So early on, I was watching a show I use to watch called Supernanny. I laughed, but was astonished at the children's behavior in some of the episodes. It's ridiculous! And it's crazy how some parents just let their children get away with so much. Anyways. I've been rewatching the animated version of Supernatural and I'm dying XD I love the animated version! A lot of people don't, mostly because Jensen doesn't voice Dean until the last two episodes (scheduling reasons), or because they don't like the way the characters are animated. While you're entitled to your opinions (as am I and this is mine ;p), those are pretty stupid reasons to hate it. I think for what it is, they did pretty good making an animated version. Just remember when you try to make live action animated, and animation live action, it's not easy. There's so much that has to be done, it's unreal. So for what it is, it's pretty good and I appreciate the hard work that went it! If you wish to check out the animated version, a YouTube channel, beyondthelot, has all the episodes. Anyways, I'm rambling! Let's get going! When we left off, Sammy's here! Whoo!**

 **brihun2388-I do too! I want them so much! I'm going to keep going and smother you in cuteness ;)**

 **Ruby-Thank you so much darling! I love this idea as well! Sammy is a big puppy on the inside ;)**

 **spnfanforlife-Fluff everywhere! I'm going to smother y'all in fluff and cuteness!**

 **StyxxsOmega-I want them so much! If only I wasn't allergic...sadface...Thank you darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Happy Big Brother is a Happy Puppy**

2 Months Later

Dean was now four months old and so big. His owners imagine he'll get slightly bigger before his first birthday. Sam was still really small for a two month old. Castiel said his heart problem is affecting his growth, but assures a worried Gabriel and Dean, that he will get bigger, and might surprise us by being bigger than Dean. Dean snorted at that, but did believe Sam would get bigger. Speaking of said brother. Dean went over to their bed and nudged the tiny lump under the blanket. The lump growled a cute little growl, that made Dean smile. He nudged the lump again and got an even more adorable snarl. Sam poked his head out of their blanket and bared his little teeth.

"Good morning baby brother!" Dean said cheerfully.

Sam groaned. "You morning dogs are not natural."

Sam then rolled over and snuggled further under the blanket. He whimpered when Dean pulled it off and dragged it to the couch so Sam couldn't pull back over him.

Dean laughed and picked Sam up by the scruff of his neck, like he had been doing since he was born. Even though Sam was getting bigger and healthier, Dean still treated him like a baby. Well, a baby baby. Sam was still a baby. Especially in Dean's eyes. Dean placed Sam down in front of his bowl and watched as Sam ate his breakfast, then ate his own. As soon as Sam was done, Castiel checked him out and gave him his meds. He then was given a bath along with Dean. Dean let his instincts take over and he sniffed over his brother, and would nip at him checking him for fleas. Gabriel and Castiel were surprised at how Dean took care of brother, like he was the father. They didn't complain though.

Sam happily splashed around and played the toys. Sam was a water bug. Dean laughed when Sam shook his fur out when Gabriel picked him up.

"Thanks Sam. I already had a shower." Gabriel playfully growled at the puppy.

Sam just barked and attacked Gabriel's face with puppy kisses, making the human laugh.

Once bath time was over and the pups were squeaky clean, Sam went off exploring the apartment under the watchful eye of Dean. His brother was never too far away. Sam was happily exploring, and decided to try climbing on the counters when his brother came in.

"Sammy! What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Climbing. Why?" Sam said innocently.

"It's dangerous Sammy. You could fall and get hurt. Plus the counters are really high up, I don't want you to get hurt." Dean said. "When you're a bit bigger, we climb on things at the park."

"Okay!" Sam panted excited. He was disappointed that he couldn't climb, but knew Dean meant well.

As the months went on, Sam got bigger. However when he started to grow, he needed surgery and almost didn't make it. Dean had been overbearing and protective afterwards. Sam had gotten bigger and needed another operation. Castiel didn't like it, but he needed to be sure Sam's heart was alright and such.

Dean lied beside his brother after his surgery, keeping a protective and watchful eye out on him.

"I'm here Sammy. I gotcha ya little brother." Dean whispered.

Sam sighed in his drugged induced sleep, but was calm and content. Not distressed like earlier. That scared Dean. But Castiel assured everyone that Sam was fine. Sam knew his brother was there and he was going to be alright. He snuggled into his brother and let the drugs take him further under.

Dean nuzzled his brother and adjusted the blanket. Once Sam was taken care of, Dean fell into restless sleep while still listening out for his puppy. Sam was going to be fine. He would make sure of it.

 **Aw! Puppy Winchesters! *squee* Sam is alright! I read about a heart condition where you have surgery every time you grew a foot or something, so that's where it came from. Sam will be alright and healthy! Don't worry ;)**

 **Until Next Time! *craves pancakes and french fries* Want so much...**


	3. Even Dogs Go To Work

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Yeah I know. I went to spend a little time with my grandmother last night. She's slightly worse than yesterday, today. But I wanted to see her last night. So yeah. Anyways. I rode my bike for the first time in like years. I almost got hit by a truck...it was scary. The guy wasn't paying attention and I got way too close to his bumper. I was shaking for hours afterwards. But yeah. It was still nice though! My back tire needs a new inner tube and my seat needs to be raised a little. Bike riding. I honestly missed it. Anyways. I've reached 300+ followers on Twitter! And I've been given an opportunity to present one of my books in a contest! The book will get exposure and the winner will get an offer from a major publishing company! WHAT?! *flatlines from excitement* Alright, alright. Before I lose myself again, let's move on shall we? Still slowly but surely making my way through this book. My other set of plot bunnies are trying to get my to write to the other one. But I want to wait for the one I'm working on now to be finished. Speaking of bunnies, mine went on vacation and have been placed by ducks. Yup. Ducks. I have plot ducks now. At least until the bunnies come back. These ducks are whack...yeah, I know there's a joke in there X3 Anyways, let's get going y'all. When we left, Sammy had surgery...poor baby.**

 **StyxxsOmega-I want them so much :) If I could I would a plushie of them, but I suck at sewing. Thank you darling!**

 **spnfanforlife-Our Sammy...just can't stay out of trouble for five seconds. XD Onwards and forwards my darling.**

 **Ruby-Thank you darling! I love the doggie versions of the boys! So cute X3**

 **lenail125-Right?! So adorable!**

 **Whisper-Too cute, right?**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Even Dogs Go To Work**

About A Year Later

Dean was finally one years old. Still a pup but old enough now that he could go to work with Gabriel and help the bouncers at the bar. Sam was still young but went to work with Castiel at the office. The receptionist loved Sam and often brought him treats to snack on. Sam basically sat or would lie behind the front desk, but still kept his eye out for trouble. Sam wanted to help Dean at the bar, but Dean refused. Not just because Sam was still young, but because of his heart. Dean was afraid of him getting into trouble and his heart would act up. So Sam went to work Castiel. Which Sam was fine with. He got attention from others and treats.

When Gabriel was done grooming him, Dean went to go wake up Sam, who was a giant lump underneath his favorite blanket. Dean still couldn't believe that Sam was still young, but had gotten bigger than him. Castiel said the when Sam stands up on his hind legs, he's pretty tall. Sam was as big as a male wolf. Dean was average height for a dog his breed, and was okay with it. But grumbles at how little brothers should be shorter than their elders.

Dean got to their bed and snagged the blanket. When Sam didn't move, Dean nipped his ear and watched the ear flick. He nipped it again and got a growl. Sam was not a morning dog.

"Rise and shine Sammy!" Dean greeted cheerfully.

Sam grumbled and curled up tighter. He growled again when Dean grabbed his ear and pulled on it. He pawed Dean's muzzle and buried his in his front fore paws.

"Alright. If I have to drag you, I will." Dean said.

Dean grabbed Sam by the scruff of his neck and tried to drag the giant pup. Sam smirked and opened his eyes.

"Dean. What are you doing?" Sam asked with a doggie smirk.

"Wha-does it loo-li?" Dean mumbled.

Sam laughed. "You do know I'm not a baby anymore? You can't carry me anymore."

"I ca-so." Dean mumbled.

Sam rolled his eyes and stood up dislodging Dean, and shook out his fur, then stretched. He scratched the ear Dean nipped and went to his food and water dish. Dean followed and sat beside Sam, keeping a watchful gaze. Sam inwardly rolled his eyes, but knew that Dean meant well. Dean was the one that raised him after all. Once he was finished with his breakfast, Sam let Gabriel groom him.

"There we go! Such a handsome boy!" Gabriel smiled.

Sam panted happily and gave Gabe a lick on the cheek. He gave a doggie laugh when Gabriel sputtered and whined about being kissed by a dog. He was then given his meds, after that Sam trotted to the door and waited for Castiel.

"You good to go Sammy?" Dean asked sitting next to his brother.

"Yup. Castiel said I was, last check up." Sam assured his brother.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean. You know you can take your eyes off me for two seconds." Sam said.

"Yeah, no. You're still a pup and you still get into trouble." Dean said hiding a smirk.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad!" Sam said flattening his ears.

"Yes you were. But I still wub you." Dean cooed.

"Assbutt." Sam grumbled.

Dean laughed. Castiel emerged from the spiral stair case and grabbed his stuff. He snagged a piece of toast and ruffled Dean's fur. He scratched behind the ears and made the sign for him to come. Sam said his byes with Dean and headed out.

Sam walked into the office with Castiel and went right up to the front desk to greet his person. He was greeted to a hug and belly rubs.

"Hi Sam! How's my good boy?" The woman cooed.

"He's good Charlie. Is my first appointment here?" Castiel asked.

"Yup. Right over there. Miss DeLuca? Dr. Novak will see you and your cat now." Charlie smiled.

Castiel smiled at the elderly lady and assisted her back to the examination room. He looked at Sam and winked.

"Be good Sam. Watch over Charlie and make sure she doesn't get into trouble." Castiel said.

Sam barked, wagging his tail. He panted happily when the elderly lady giggled.

"What a sweet boy you have Doctor." She said.

"That I do." Castiel said disappearing behind the door.

Sam went to his bed behind Charlie and accepted the cookie she bakes for him, and lied down eating his cookie. Charlie was an excellent baker he had to admit. After eating his cookie he turned his gaze to the front entrance and kept his eye out for trouble. He wondered what Dean and Gabriel were up to.

 **D'awwwwwwwww! So stinking cute! Not only am I going to smother y'all cuteness, I'm going to die by it as well!**

 **Until Next Time! *Plays FNAF 3 and has a staring contest with Springtrap because he's right outside the door* Nope. Not getting me.**


	4. That Little Nagging Voice

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know, I know. Yesterday we got my grandmother settled into her new apartment. She's no longer living in independent living at her nursing home, she now lives in the assisted living part. She's also doing better, which is good. Anyways. A while ago, I got a request to have younger versions of Sam and Dean reacting to Sam's death in season 2. I forgot all about it! There is a description on my profile. Should be fun..*flatlines* Nah I'm kidding. I've always wondered how Sam and Dean would react to that. So this will be fun. It won't be a full length story, might just be a two or three shot. So yeah. Little heads up for y'all. Anyways. I read up a little on hammer toe surgery, and hoo boy. Not only is it complicated, I'll be down and out for 2 months max! Well there goes half of my summer. Oh well. Rather get this done and over with, than continue waiting like I have been. But summer surgery sucks, and it's suppose to be a really hot summer this year! WAH! Alright. Alright. I'm done whining. Like I said, I'd rather get it done and over with than continue waiting. Anyways. I didn't really know what to do with this next chapter, so I'm just kind of winging it. I also changed up the view point, but just for this chapter! The rest of the story will remain in third person. Alright? We clear? We cool? Let's go! When we left off, Sam went to work with Castiel and Dean with Gabriel! Let's see what's going with Dean.**

 **spnfanforlife-Yes he has XD And poor Dean. Still short but able to watch over his brother. I'll definitely bring cuteness ;) Be prepared. Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **lenail125-Thank you, and yes he will!**

 **StyxxsOmega-Yes they are! *cooes over them* This is almost as good as baby Sam...almost ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **That Little Nagging Voice**

 **Dean's POV**

I followed Gabriel down to the bar when got late into the afternoon, or the 'dinner rush' as he liked to call it. Sam and Castiel would be home soon. Castiel never ran than clinic late, but was always on call just in case. I wondered often what Sammy does in the clinic. Does he help Cas or what? All I know is that the front desk lady brings Sammy treats, and he saves me some. Which is awesome! The lady can bake. But I still have to wonder what Sammy does while Cas works. I mean, his heart is still a little weak and I don't want him to strain himself.

'I'm sure he's fine, but there's something nagging me.' Dean thought.

He followed Gabriel into the back and sat beside him when he talked to the employees. Apparently this was a special event night. Some of the waitresses and bar maids were in costumes, as were some of the males, but the others were dressed normally. The bouncers were dressed in their usual attire. A black t-shirt and jeans. As for me, I did various things. I helped out the bouncers, kept tabs on the bar maids and waitresses/waiters, over all I kept an eye on everything. Gabriel did the same but was usually in the office handling 'boss' like things. After Gabe was done chit chatting, I made my rounds as the employees opened the bar.

After my rounds, I went outside to see my favorite bouncer. His name is Robert Singer. We call him Bobby. I keep him company when I'm not doing anything else.

"Hey Deano. How's my guy huh?" He asks with a smile.

I barked and gave him a doggy grin. For the first few hours I kept him company and then I went inside to see if things were going good. The employees and the bar goers gave me pats and greeted me. The regulars sometimes sneak a little food for me from their plates. I made my way back to the kitchen and saw Jody was working tonight. She always has something good for me to feast on.

"Hey Dean, how's about a little snack?" She asked with a bright smile.

I panted happily and wagged my tail. Oh boy. Tonight's snack is steak tips with potatoes. Yum yum. I looked at Jody and smile my thanks. She smiled back and made a plate for Sammy. She loves Sam. When Castiel goes on dinner break, he comes here with my brother and they have dinner. Speaking of them, it's almost time for them to come in. While I wait, I finish my snack and do a few more rounds. By the time I'm finished, Castiel and my brother are in the kitchen. I wagged my tail happily and went to greet Castiel first. Sam was eating and he didn't really like it when I hovered while he ate, though I do it anyways.

"Hello Dean. Doing your job?" Castiel teased.

I grumbled like I was talking to him, which made him laugh. I turned to Sammy and noticed he had barely ate and was lying down, eyes closed. I whined a little, and went to him.

"Sammy?" I asked.

He opened his eyes and looked up with me. "Hey."

"You okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Mmm. M'tired." He said closing his eyes once more.

Castiel came over and looked Sam over. He ate his dinner keeping an eye on Sam while I got him to eat a little more. Gabriel came in and told me to take my brother back upstairs. Castiel would be off soon and would look over Sam. I whined a little again. I hope this nagging feeling isn't what I think it is. I herded Sam back to the penthouse. There was a entrance for us in the back of the bar. It's in the inside of Gabriel's office, and that's all I can say.

Once Sammy and I got back to the penthouse, I watched as he went to his water dish and took a few sips, then went to their bed and lied down. I went to him and tucked him in with the blanket.

"Sammy, you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"Mmhmm. Just really tired all of a sudden. Just need to sleep." Sam said.

"Alright. I'm right here if you need me." I said softly.

He smiled in half asleep state. "M'kay."

I sat down in front of the protectively and kept watch. Nothing, was going to get Sammy. Nothing. I just seriously hope that this nagging feeling wasn't what I what I thought. Or think. If it is, I don't think I can take it.

 **Uh oh! What's wrong with Sammy?! Yeah, you knew the trouble was coming. Because it's me...and my addiction...don't worry! He'll be fine!**

 **Until Next Time! *stares at the word document that contains my next chapter for my book* Make words...**


	5. Common Colds Creep Up On You

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know, I know. I suck. *headtodesk* Real life and such. *shrugs* Anyways. I've just updated My Brother's Pretty Awesome! It's April which autism awareness month and I've gotten multiple requests for another chapter, so I decided it was time for another! So it's up and ready to be read! So when you get a chance, go read the next chapter ;) Anyways. I took my laptop outside today and wrote! It was so nice and sunny! It got to be about 78 degrees. Whoo hoo! Heat wave! XD I could even get away with not wearing socks. Yeeeeeeeeees! No sockies! *runs around barefooted* Now it's thunder storming outside. I like storms though. There's something calming about them. I also like watching the lightning 'dance' across the sky. Though sometimes here in Ohio, thunder storms can either go on for a few minutes or last for a few hours. It's funny how the weather here is bi polar. Sunny one minute, raining the next, sunny again the next. Anyways. Didn't mean to ramble on about the weather. So, my story board is looking mighty full! Oh boy. I even will debuting two death fics! WHAT?! Well, a friend requested them. She read them in my notebook and fell in love with them. She also said, "Pancake, it's time you posted a death fic". So yeah. I agree though. It is time I posted a death fic. Knowing me, I'll probably post an alternate ending in which Sam comes back. Anyways, let's get going! When we left off, something's wrong with Sam!**

 **brihun2388-Sammy no! And aw...that stinks. I had a slight problem with my heart when I was a baby, it was resolved right away. Now I just have a problem with my bones.**

 **lenail125-Let's find out! Don't worry he'll be fine. He always is :)**

 **Ruby-Thank you so much my darling! And I've seen a few, they're so cute!**

 **spnfanforlife-*dies laughing* I just imagined Dean giving a glare as a dog and it's super cute and funny XD Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **StyxxsOmega-Thank you darling! Sammy will be alright. He always is ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Common Colds Creep Up On You**

Dean woke the next morning, feeling something was still really wrong. He got up, stretched, and shook out his fur. He then looked at Sammy and whined. He got the younger dog up and noticed how sluggish he was. He watched as Sam slowly made his way to his food bowl and pushed it away, then took a few sips of water before returning to bed. Dean's alarms were going off, and he raced to get Castiel. He ran up the spiral stair case and went to Castiel's room. He nudged the door open and jumped on the bed, he gave a sharp bark and watched the man jump out of bed.

"What?! What?!" Castiel asked still half asleep. "Dean...off my bed. You know better."

Dean whined and gently took the man's sleeve in his mouth and tugged.

"What's wrong Dean?" Castiel asked.

Dean tugged on his sleeve again and lead the man downstairs. Dean went to Sam and whined, he looked at Cas with a pleading gaze. Cas seemed to have gotten the message and knelt down in front of Sam and started looking him over. Dean sat and watched anxiously. He needed to know what's wrong with his baby so he could care for him.

"Hmm. He's got a slight fever, and he's congested." Castiel said.

He stood up and went to his medical bag and brought it over. He woke Sam up and looked him over again. When he was done he had Sam eat a little and take his usual meds, along with some other medication. Castiel looked over at Dean and smiled softly.

"It's okay Dean. He's just got a slight cold. A bug has been going around and he just caught it is all. I'll keep a close eye on him, but he should be okay." Castiel said. He gave Dean a reassuring pat, and gently scratched Sam behind the ears. He then left to get ready for work.

Dean decided not to go to work tonight and keep a close eye on Sammy. That was his main job anyways. Taking care of his Sam.

"De, you don' have to stay here. You can go do wor'." Sam said through his stuffy nose.

"No chance puppy. It's my job to look over you and that's what I'm doing." Dean huffed.

"'kay. Just 'member to take c're of you." Sam slurred.

"I will. Sleep now, baby boy. I'm right here." Dean said.

Sam nodded and slipped back to sleep. He hoped he could shake this cold. He hated being sick. Last time he was sick, he almost died. He drifted off, and dreamt about his mother. She was beautiful. She was mostly black but had some white patches. Sam looked just like his mother. Dean was more their father. John was all black with some tan spots, but Dean was all black. He ran up to his mother and nuzzled her. He lie down beside her and listened as she sang to him. It was comforting.

Dean sat in front of Sam protectively. Nobody was going to get him nobody. Human or not. He just hoped Sam could shake this cold. The last time he was sick, he nearly died. Dean was frantic and almost put down because he got aggressive. Lucky when he heard that Sam was doing better, he calmed down and went back to his usual self. After he kept an even closer eye on Sam. Not letting him out his sight for more than a few moments.

'Now he's sick again, but this time, I'm not letting him go without a fight.' Dean thought to himself. 'Fight Sammy. Kick this things ass.'

Sam slept on, at least he was peaceful for now.

 **For now? Uh oh...sounds troubling...Fight this Sammy! Kick it's ass!**

 **Until Next Time! *write some new song lyrics because it's been a while***


	6. Saving Sam

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! *headtodesk* I know. I wasn't up for writing last night, and my toes were giving me a bit of grief as well, so I took a painkiller and just chilled out. But I'm here tonight! Whee! And there's a new episode?! WHOO! FINALLY! Lol. Even little breaks get to me. That's how obsessed I am. I need Supernatural or hurt/limp/sick Sam rehab...not! Muahahahahahahaha! Anyways. I had a dream about my toe surgery. It was so weird. The doctors couldn't knock me out, so they made sure I totally numb, and then I watched them fixed my toes...it was weird but morbidly fascinating at the same time. I woke up and was like "the fuck? well...that's was interesting...zzzzzz..." Yeah, I fell back to sleep XD Anyways. I've been seeing people make funfetti cakes everywhere lately...have they suddenly become popular? I want one too...I might have to make one. All the ones I've been seeing look so good...especially the lava cake one I saw! Mmmmm lava cake...*drools* Alright. I need to quit thinking about sweets before I drive myself crazy. Lol. Anywhoozles, I looked at the reviews for the second chapter of My Brother's Pretty Awesome and thank you y'all! I loved your reviews and support! I was so nervous to post it. Hug and kisses! Alright let's get going! I got reviews here to answer! When we left off, Sam's sick! Poor puppy.**

 **lenail125-Indeed! It can also be bad when you have lung cancer...I don't have it! My grandpa did before he died.**

 **spnfanforlife-Aw! Sam appreciates the cuddles and treats! And Dean's hiding under the table...weirdo...Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Ruby-Thank you so much my darling! And I shall! Wayward author...I love it! I am wayward in real life ;) By the way, totally sang that when I read it X3 Wayward Son was the first song I learned on guitar...and it's my jam!**

 **DaniGemSPN-I'm so glad my darling, thank you! Big brother Dean will make sure his Sammy is alright :)**

 **StyxxsOmega-Sammy will be a-ok!**

 **Guest-Aw *hugs* And I want both a Sam and Dean puppy! But I'm sadly allergic to dogs...*Sammy pout***

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook and Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Saving Sam**

Dean paced outside of the OR anxiously. Sam had gotten so sick so quickly, and he just went down hill. His fever spiked and his cough grew bad. Soon after his heart began racing and his breathing became labored. Dean went frantic and raced down to the clinic barking for Castiel. Dean was lucky that Castiel's night appointments cancelled because of the lightning storm. Sure, he felt a little bad, but right now Sammy was more important. Gabriel even closed the bar early. He was sitting in one of the chairs in the corner waiting on news and Charlie the front desk was on the phone er cellphone with someone from a bigger animal hospital. The power had gone out and the clinic was working on a back up generator.

She hung up the phone and put on protective clothing, gown, gloves, mask, some kind of hat thing, and went into the OR. He heard Castiel swearing, which he hardly ever does, and then said something more. Charlie came out looking worried and sad. Dean stopped pacing, hoping Charlie had some kind of news.

"Charlie, what's going on darling?" Gabriel asked.

"Sam's doing horrible. He need special medication to keep his heart rate down, but the only animal hospital that has it is Crowley's." She said.

"Is that who you were talking to on the phone?" Gabriel asked.

"Mmhmm. Crowley can give us the medicine but how do we get there? The road's blocked because of a bad car accident." Charlie asked near tears. She loved Sam so much, she treated him like he was hers.

"We'll find a way." Gabriel said, leading the poor girl to the corner of chairs and sat down with her.

"But Sam's running out of time." Charlie said tearfully.

'Not on my watch.' Dean thought to himself.

He got up and headed out. He ignored the calls of the humans and raced to the church across the street. He slipped into the back door and headed up to the bell tower. In the bell tower was old rottweiler named Rufus. He belonged to Pastor Jim, the man who owns the church. Dean spotted Rufus sitting up watching the lightning dance across the sky.

"Rufus." Dean panted.

The old dog turned around and grinned. "Well, Dean. Long time no see boy. You got big. Finally one?"

"Yup, and I help Gabriel and the bouncers at the bar." Dean said with a slight smile.

"Good good. How's that brother of yours?" Rufus asked.

Dean's smile faded. "That's why I'm here Rufus. I need to get into contact with Crowley's dog. Sam's sick, really sick, and Crowley has the medicine he needs. The humans can't get there because the road's blocked off with a horrible accident."

"Say no more son. Let's get the chain going." Rufus said.

Rufus barked to alert the dogs in the area of the news first, then Dean stepped in and gave his word. They got answering barks in response, and then a bark came in. Crowley's dog could get Sam's medicine and meet Dean halfway! Dean barked and howled his thanks. He then gave his thanks to Rufus and raced off. He had a brother to save, and he would save him. He needed to be swift and careful. It wasn't safe to out in a lightning storm, and he needed to be fast for Sam was fading. He could feel it.

At the halfway point, Crowley's dog Ruby was waiting for him with a paper bag. He stopped in front of her and panted for breath. He looked at her and she smiled softly. She nudged the paper bag to him. She was a red husky.

"Sam's medicine. I got it off of Crowley's desk. I overheard him talking on the phone and pulled out this vial of his cabinet. I hope it helps." She said.

"Thanks Ruby. I hope so too." Dean said picking up the bag.

"Good luck, be safe!" She said.

"You too!" Dean said back and took off like bat out of Hell.

Dean ran as fast could. Sure he was fast, but Sam was faster. Dean figured it was because Sam was bigger and more slender, despite being packed full of muscle. He gunned it when he felt Sam slipping further. He made it back to the clinic in record time, or so he hoped. He went into the clinic and dropped the bag in front of Charlie.

"Dean, is this-?" Charlie began.

Dean barked and whined, he panted. He watched Charlie jump up and put on clean protective clothing, picked up the paper bag, and rushed back into the OR.

Dean went over to the water dish and took a few sips of water. He then went over to Gabriel who needed some type of reassurance. He laid down on the floor next to his feet. Dean struggled to keep his eyes open, but he was tired from the run. He sent a prayer to whatever deity looked over dogs and closed his eyes. He hoped when he opened them, his baby would be alright.

 **Oh boy! Poor Sammy. And go Dean! Can you guess where the idea of barking chain came from ;) Here's a hint: It's a Disney movie.**

 **Until Next Time! *Watches new episode, eating popcorn***


	7. All Dogs Go Home

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! *headtodesk* I know. Gah! I had no sense of time these last few days and not only that real life's getting a little hectic. These next few weeks will be pretty busy. But I will be doing my best to get updates and stories to y'all. Bare with me. May is usually one of my more busier months. People are coming home for the summer, everyone wants to go on vacation, have parties, so on and so forth. Also, tomorrow I'll be visiting my younger brother in Indiana. In the next few weeks, he'll be getting ready for finals. So dad wanted to go see him before he does. I don't know when I'll be home nor how late we'll be there for, so there may not be an update tomorrow. Although this technically the last chapter. I know, I know! But this story was never planned to be long. But if I feel this needs another chapter or an epilogue, I will post one. But this is final chapter! Tomorrow I'm going to try and get the first chapter to the sequel of Sam Back to Sammy. I know y'all have been waiting for it, so be prepared, it's coming! :) Anyways. Thank you to all who alerted, faved, and followed! Y'all rock, kiss! Thanks to new reviewers! Y'all are great, kiss! Special thanks to my regular darlings! You know your Empress loves you, kiss! Without further ado, when we left off, Dean went to get the medicine and got it! But did he make in time? Let's find out!**

 **StyxxsOmega-Thank you darling! And nope, not Lady and the Tramp ;)**

 **lenail125-Sammy will be a-ok!**

 **spree21-YOU GOT IT! *confetti rain***

 **spnfanforlife-Thank you darling! And I love 101 Dalmatians too! I have a computer game that I love so much ;) And Dean loves the attention! Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Ruby-Thank you! And I love the nickname :) Right?! I was shocked then laughed while imagining a high Sammy XD I've got multiple requests for a fic like this, and I have something in mind :)**

 **brihun2388-Nope! That's not a Disney movie. Good guess though! I love that movie :) (By the way, jealous of your shirt! I wanted one, but got the money too late. WAH!).**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **All Dogs Go Home**

Sam floated in blissful darkness. He was dying. The last time he got sick, he was under the knife for hours and nearly died. But this wasn't the same as last time. He didn't float in peaceful darkness. He was running darkness to get back home. He wasn't ready to die, and he wasn't now. But he didn't know how to get back home. He opened his eyes and saw he was in a meadow. It was peaceful. Not a cloud in the sky. It was beautiful day. Sam stood up and looked down. He smiled. He oftened dreamt he was human. He was tall with long brown hair, and was full of muscles. He was dressed in white clothes and was barefooted. He walked along the tall grass and wild flowers. He heard something in the grass, and stopped. A black and white dog appeared and smiled at him.

"My baby. Sammy." She said.

"M mom?" Sam asked. He never knew his mother, but he knew what she looked like.

"Hey love. My, you look good as a human." She giggled.

Sam blushed and knelt down in front of his mother. She came up to him and nuzzled him. Sam hugged his mother close and relished being with her. He longed to meet her, and here she was.

"You're beautiful." Sam said releasing her from the hug.

"Thank you. You too. My son, you need to wake up. You're brother is waiting for you." She said.

"But how? I can't seem to wake up." Sam said sadly.

"You can. Hear that sound?" Mary asked.

Sam was confused but listened. He heard it! It was a heartbeat.

"My heart?" He asked.

"Your heart, and your brother's." She said. "I may have given you life, but your brother is your real mother and father. He is the center of your universe, as you are his. His heart beats with yours."

Sam closed his eyes. She was right. Dean was his reason for fighting, for why he never let his heart stop, for everything. He had to wake up! He hugged his mother once more and said his goodbyes. It wasn't his time. He turned around and began to run in the direction of the heart beat. He ran and ran until it got closer and closer. Soon a bright light took him over and his eyes opened.

Dean was lying next to Sam refusing to leave him. The pen which Castiel keeps Sam in when he surgery was big enough for them both. Dean looked at Sam and sighed. While he wasn't hooked to the ventilator, he still had multiple IVs and the heart monitor was still hooked up to him. The older sibling whined and wished his brother would wake up already. He needed his baby by his side in this dog eat dog world. Dean would talk, sing, and even gently nip his ears to try to get him to wake up. It had been a few days after all. Dean closed his eyes and then re opened them when he heard a whimper. He looked at his brother and saw his eyes were open!

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed.

"H hey, big brother." Sam said weakly but with a smile.

"It's about damn time you woke up!" Dean barked happily.

Sam smiled and gave his brother a playful lick on his muzzle. Dean nipped his ear, and went to get Castiel. After Cas had looked Sam over, he deemed Sam on the road to recovery. Dean was happy and so was Sam. No one was dying anytime soon.

About a week later

Sam barked happily as he ran. He was healthy once more and was back being himself. More importantly Dean was back to being himself. He tackled his brother and then ran when he chased him.

"Can't catch me old man!" Sam hollered to his brother.

"I'll show you old!" Dean hollered back.

The two big dogs ran, tackled, and played as they celebrated Sam's life, and to new beginnings.

 **That's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Like I said if it needs something more, I will put it up. But this is the end! Mwah! Thank you so much y'all!**

 **See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural!**


End file.
